The Eyes
by tastiestcookie
Summary: Ivan and Alfred have a drunken hook-up. Afterwards they talk about tattoos and boy, does Ivan have an eyeful for Alfred. An RP with Kitty; RusAme; One-Shot; lemon


America groaned as he leaned against the Russian beside the bar, cursing himself for getting too wasted. "And then...I just...I don't even know, ya mean brah?" He looked up at Ivan's purple eyes that looked outer space to the American. "I don't even know why I'm here...why...am I here?" Alfred took another sip of his Jack Daniel's, and slammed the cup down to hard by accident.

Ivan smiled some, tossing back another shot of vodka and ordering two more. He helped Alfred back into his seat comfortably and rubbed the American's back, giving it a sympathetic pat.

"I don't know why you are here but I'm glad I met you so now I can drive you home. I'm too worried you will be reckless. Finish your drink so we can go, da?"

Alfred shot the Russian a glare. "Hell no, I ain't accepting nothin' from you! WE KICKED YOUR ASS IN ROCKY IV YOU COMMIE BA-" Soon, the blonde man fell to the ground, snoring.

Ivan just scoffed and stood over his counterpart's body, chuckling at the drool that came from his mouth. He tossed back his first shot then the next and soon picked up the other man, taking him to his house and settling him into his bed. He sighed and soon went to the bathroom to shower, washing his body and hair and deciding to beat off just for the hell of it.

Alfred awoke a bit, and he felt the need to puke. So, he ran to the bathroom, not caring for the hot steam in his face, or the Russian's silhouette in his shower, and he lifted the toilet seat and let it all out. After a while, he coughed and flushed the toilet, seeing then the naked man in his shower. "WOAH WHAT?'

Ivan stopped his stroking, his erection now limp from the hitch in Alfred's voice. He opened the door, peering at the American exasperatedly.

"You mind?" he asked finger-combing his hair back from his face.

Alfred stared, his heart racing. Soon he found his head back in the toilet. "Agh...aghh..."

Ivan just shook his head and helped the weaker man now into the shower; undressing him from his puke-covered clothes and helping him wash out his mouth and flesh from liquid vomit.

Alfred whined as he lay against the shower wall. "Why...am I so weak?" He whispered. It was obvious his mind wasn't only sick from the alcohol. "Everyone hates me...everyone hates...America..." He looked down; his hair drooping in his face, Nantucket drooped as well.

Ivan just scoffed. He could see now the usually upbeat nation was really unhappy under it all.

"But you are number 1, da? I like you fine, though you can be an ass," the Russian admitted, moving some hair from Alfred's face. It didn't feel awkward sharing the shower with a half-stranger.

Alfred sniffed and looked up at Ivan with depressed eyes. "Look...you might be a commie but I like you too." He whispered and he looked back down again. His heart raced and he felt the urge to jump out of the shower and run and hide. However... America never turns tail. It always moves forward. "I just..."

Ivan pressed a finger to his lips, gazing at him with lavender eyes as he stepped closer to the shorter man, the distance between them hardly a distance at all. He did like America's spunk. So much so, he had developed a sort of crush. And now with the drunken Alfred in his shower, he couldn't help but try to indulge in him.

Alfred looked up at Ivan once more, and he bit his bottom lip. "..." He didn't like the look the Russian was giving him. "Wh-what? If we're gonna fuck...at least let's make it to the bed or somethin'. Shower sex is just weird and..." He carried on, all dramatic like usual.

The Russian just smirked and nodded, turning off the shower and grabbing a towel for him and Alfred before strolling to bed naked and turning to look at the American.

Alfred stepped into his room, naked and wet, more beautiful than anything. He combed his moved his hair back, staring at Ivan. "..."

Ivan motioned for him to come closer, noticing the way his hips swayed and his determined look though he could guess he had never had sex with a man before. "Come closer~"

Alfred walked to him, wondering when he began to take orders from someone like Ivan, but shrugging those thoughts away quickly as they came. He took off his towel (WHICH WAS WET WITH SHOWER WATERRR) and he crawled to Ivan, his body yearning.

Ivan pet the blonde's face, capturing his lips and stroking his body, from his shoulders to his sides, over his rippled stomach and to the growing arousal between the American's legs.

Alfred groaned into Ivan's lips, touching his big, broad chest and moving his fingers up and down. He licked Ivan's bottom lip, wanting entrance. 'God this fucker is HOT.'

Ivan groaned, pushing Alfred face-down into the bed, unable to hold back now. He held his hips as he spat onto his asshole, rubbing a finger at the tight entrance and probing it in.

Alfred groaned and arched his back, feeling his dick make contact with the fabric of his bed. He leaned up, using the head board as a prop. "Ahh...fuck..." He hissed.

Ivan fingered his ass for a while, moving his head between his legs and licking the throbbing dick between Alfred's legs. He nibbled a little on his balls as he now pushed two fingers in.

Trying not to buck, Alfred started to quiver, biting his bottom lip. "Fuuuck...even my nads? God you're like a fucking pro with this." Alfred groaned as he felt Ivan's finger find that sensitive spot.

Ivan felt him jolt from the attention and soon began to thrust his fingertips hard against that spot, continually licking and sucking on his dick and balls. He pulled his mouth and fingers away before Alfred could orgasm and smirked when he heard the groans.

"I want you to cum without touching your dick," he whispered into the blonde's ear hotly whilst pushing in his thick cock.

Alfred went wide eyed as he felt the Russian's dick penetrate him. It hurt a little, but he was tough. "Ahh...cocktease." Alfred groaned as he curled his toes. "...Play with my...chest..." He whispered, blushing but felt that he didn't need to be embarrassed.

Ivan obliged the American, abrading his nipples with his fingertips and palms, hearing groans and grunts from the man below him. He pounded into his ass like there was no tomorrow, moaning and groaning wildly, like this would be the last and best fuck he had ever had.

Alfred moaned along, his body growing hot as he felt so many feelings, and sensations rush through him. "Ah! Mh...nh...You tell anyone...about this...it'll be...fucking...cold war...all...over again." He kissed Ivan deeply.

Ivan just smirked and continued the pounding, hearing the rhythmic slaps of skin, their moans in sync as they neared orgasm. This little American cunt wasn't a bad fuck.

Alfred groaned as he was reaching climax, but he needed at least some stimulation. "Agh...Ivan...fucking...stroke my fucking dick." His eyes rolled in the back of his head when Ivan hit that spot again.

Ivan grimaced silently but began to stroke Alfred's quivering member now, rubbing his thumb over the slit and feeling the hot goo squirt out in little spurts, thoroughly covering the American's stomach.

Alfred groaned, his ass tightening while he spurted. God he'd need another shower...and some Aleve.

Ivan came into him, his semen filling his rear and dripping when he pulled out. He sighed and got up, stretching and yawning, tired now. He looked back at Alfred who was still writhing in ecstasy and dripping cum onto his sheets.

Alfred sighed, as he felt that way wash away and he got up. "I'm gonna go get a shower. Rip the sheets off will ya, please?" He grinned and got up to trudge to the bathroom.

Ivan nodded, noticing the cum soaked sheets and soon changed them whilst Alfred got a shower. He layed in his bed again, fresh sheets crisp and nice against his skin.

Alfred showered, a lot of thoughts processing in his brain. The Russian in his bedroom, what will he have for breakfast, Ivan, that cool eagle tattoo he was planning on getting, Ivan, Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, Ivan. "URGH STAY OUTTA MY THOUGHT PROCESS!"

"What?" Ivan asked from his bed, hearing Alfred scream something. He reached for the book on his nightstand and cracked it open, finding the spot he had left on and read from there until Alfred came back out.

Alfred cursed himself as he finished up showering and he got out of the shower. He stopped in front of the mirror, to look at himself. He struck a pose, and grinned. "Yeah...you get all the ladies huh?" He muttered, but frowned then. His ass hurt.

Ivan saw Alfred and put his book down and rolled to his side, watching him get into bed beside him.

"You get all the ladies, da?" he said with a smirk as he pulled the covers up around his shoulders.

Alfred glared and rolled his eyes. "Hell yeah." He grinned but stopped. "My ass hurts."

"Da. You will live," Ivan said amusedly, digging into the bed and snuggling up against Alfred's warm body.

Alfred sighed and he snuggled awkwardly into the Russian. "I'm thinkin' about gettin' a tat. I heard Russian tattoos are fucking badass."

Ivan grinned.

"Indeed. Made with piss and boot rubber. Very creative we can be. I have one, gotten in prison. I used to be weak," he said quietly, showing off the gorgeous eye tattoos on his lower abdomen.

"This brands me a prison bitch," he said bitterly, frowning some as he covered them again.

Alfred blinked and raised a brow. Why hadn't notice them in bed beforehand? "Shiiit. What'd you get in prison for? Beatin' the shit outta people with that faucet pipe of yours?" Alfred pulled down his pants again, staring at the eyes that stared straight back. Even with piss and boot rubber, this thing was a work of art.

"Something like that, da..." he mused, looking down at the marks, reliving every god forsaken memory but not letting them affect him. All that happened to him made him stronger. He sighed, moving his hand down his abdomen, rubbing them, reminiscing the pain he once felt. He smiled some and looked over at Alfred who was entranced with the art.

Alfred blinked and kissed them gently and then he grinned. "Does that also mean you got it in the ass?" He looked up at the Russian with a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Da. Prison bitch can mean only one thing," he answered, unashamed. He stared at Alfred seriously and soon smiled warmly, not wanting to seem hard or ashamed of his past.

"Does this mean I can plow you too? Oh we can take turns!" Alfred grew excited.

"Nyet. It is probably not likely. I have been top ever since then. You understand da?" he said to Alfred, kissing his neck.

Alfred growled and rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever man...I'm so tired!" He turned his back to Ivan.

Ivan smiled some and pressed close to Alfred's back, inhaling his scent.

Alfred fell asleep quickly, snoring slightly.

* * *

tastiestcookie: here, some history!

search/label/Eyes = Russian prison tattoos/meaning of eyes

I also saw somewhere, (possibly Taboo), about Russian Prison Tattoos and their meanings and eyes on the lower half of your body, (be it your buttocks or your lower abdomen) meant you were used for sexual gratification for the higher-ups. And seriously, they made those tattoos with piss and boot rubber and a makeshift needle! Damn, Russians are tough bastards.~


End file.
